


Housekeeping

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Pillow Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Aubrey has lived at the Amnesty Lodge for about a month and has been helping out with chores. One day Barclay asks her to help Dani change the sheets in the empty rooms. Fluff and sweetness ensue.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came to me while I was changing my sheets and I couldn't help but write it. I also had to give Taako a bit of love in the dialogue.

A cool fall breeze tickled the limbs of trees outside the Amnesty Lodge, the branches rustling against the pine siding of the building. It was a crisp, clear day with the tingle of dropping temperatures in the air. Sunlight filtered through the lobby, leaving little pockets of warmth basking. 

Aubrey Little barely noticed any of this as she wove her way across the lobby, pushing a broom across the planks. She had been a resident for a bit over a month now and was just now getting used to the daily chores that Barclay asked for help with. It was a fair trade, of course; a bit of menial labor in exchange for room and board was nothing to sneeze at. Generally, she helped Barclay with the floors and the dusting while other residents took care of maintenance and kitchen help. Aubrey wasn’t sure if he just didn’t trust her around fire, totally fair, or if he didn’t think she’d be capable of doing anything more difficult but sweeping was getting a bit monotonous… At least she was able to listen to her iPod while she worked, she thought to herself. 

“Aubrey? Aubrey? AUBREY!” Barclay shouted, finally tossing a balled-up dish towel at her back. Aubrey started and whipped around, her fingers already starting to ignite. Barclay stood with his hands up in a peaceful gesture. She sighed and tugged at her earbuds. 

“Jesus, Barclay, what’s up?” 

“Can you help Dani with the linens? I need to go into town to get some groceries and Moira is working on something else.” 

Aubrey glanced around Barclay to see Dani standing awkwardly next to a pile of white sheets and towels. Dani smiled at her broadly and Aubrey immediately felt her cheeks heat. Aubrey cleared her throat. 

“Yeah, that’s no problem,” Aubrey croaked. Barclay rolled his eyes at her and took her broom. 

“Try not to set the rooms on fire, will ya?” Barclay asked. 

“No promises,” Aubrey smirked. Barclay muttered under his breath but left the room to Dani and Aubrey standing three feet across. 

“So with the two of us it shouldn’t take long,” Dani said after a moment. “I already left fresh linens for the residents, we just need to change out the stuff in the empty rooms.” 

“Sounds great,” Aubrey said, her voice sounding strange even to her own ears. She cleared her throat again while walking over to pick up a stack of towels. “Lead the way.” 

Aubrey had been at Amnesty long enough to know certain things about most of the residents. She knew that Moira played show tunes when she was in a good mood. She knew that Jake would skateboard down the hall at nine in the morning if no one explicitly told him not to. And she knew that she had a massive crush on Dani but not if Dani even liked girls. 

Dani was always completely friendly and sweet and perfectly willing to rabbit sit Dr. Harris Bonkers whenever Aubrey had to go somewhere a rabbit wouldn’t be welcome. But there was a long way between, “Likes fuzzy rabbits” and “Likes smooching girls.” 

Aubrey usually had no problems hitting on people but things were made more complex by the fact that they technically lived together and Dani was a permanent resident. If things went badly between them Aubrey could find herself homeless. Again. Or at the very least, with a very awkward neighbor situation. Again. 

Aubrey bit back a sigh as Dani led her down a disused wing of the Lodge and fished a metal key out of her pocket. 

“Wait, do you have a key to all of our rooms?” Aubrey blurted out. Dani flashed a quick smile over her shoulder. 

“Why? Do you have something to hide?” 

“I mean…” 

Dani laughed, light and sweet. 

“Don’t worry, Aubrey; I only get the key on linen days. It stays in Mama’s office otherwise.” 

“Good to know…” Aubrey grinned, following Dani into the disused room. “Why do we have linens on these beds anyway?” 

“In case random fire goddesses show up at night,” Dani smirked, letting the door shut behind them. 

Fire goddess? Aubrey thought to herself, flushing again. Luckily, Dani’s back was turned to her as she approached the bed and pulled the white down comforter down. Aubrey shook her head. 

“Besides, occasionally new Sylphs come over unexpectedly,” Dani’s voice took on a melancholy tone at this, her face still turned away. Aubrey frowned. 

“Yeah… I’m… I’m really glad there’s a place like this for people like, well… us. I know that it had been a long minute since I had a bed to call my own before Mama rescued me… I can’t imagine what it’d be like for someone who just… came from another world.” Aubrey stumbled, staring down at her hands. Dani looked over her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. 

“Hence the clean sheets,” Dani said. Aubrey glanced up and met Dani’s smile. “Now, get over here and help.” 

“Bossy,” Aubrey muttered under her breath while she walked to the other side of the bed and tugged off the comforter. Dani laughed again and flashed another smile. 

“So I have been told,” Dani laughed, picking up the pillows and setting them on the floor next to her. “In any case, why did you decide to stay? Mama wasn’t sure you would.” 

Aubrey set her own pile of pillows down before leaning over to pull off the fitted sheet. 

“Well, imagine you found out you can shoot fire from your hands… it kind of makes sense to stick around people who maybe wouldn’t chase you off with pitchforks, yeah?” Aubrey reasoned. “Besides, one more bar mitzvah show and I was going to convert and Dr. Harris Bonkers is an avowed atheist.” 

Dani burst out laughing at that, her lithe form draped over the mattress as she reached over for the bottom corner of the sheet and tugged it up. Aubrey stopped mid-movement to take in the tableau of Dani’s fingers grasping and her back arched… Suddenly Aubrey felt her fingers begin to tingle before she managed to clench her fists at her sides and grit her teeth. 

“W-what about you? How long have you been here?” Aubrey asked, her voice higher than normal. Dani glanced up with a look that Aubrey felt directly in her chest before it faded to nonchalance. 

“It’s kind of hard to keep track? The first few months are, let’s say a bit fuzzy. At least two years though.” 

Aubrey nodded silently before turning to grab the clean fitted sheet and unfurl it across the bed. Dani caught the corner and stretched it over the mattress as Aubrey did the same. 

“Do you think you’ll ever leave? I mean, I know you need to stick around the hot spring but, you know, I’m sure Mama would let you use it whenever you needed?”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Dani winked 

“Hell no,” Aubrey blurted out before she could stop herself. “I mean, not at all. Just, you know, curious.” 

You are such a fucking idiot, Aubrey Little, Aubrey thought to herself as she turned to grab the top sheet. Dani chuckled lightly for a moment. 

“In that case, I don’t know. I like it here and I haven’t had any reason to think about leaving. I’m kind of just taking it one day at a time, really.” 

“I can dig that,” Aubrey nodded. 

They worked in relative silence, pulling the sheets this way and that and smoothing them down before pulling the comforter back up. Aubrey turned back to the small table to grab the pillowcases. 

“Hey Aubrey, what do they call these little pillows again?” Dani asked. 

“Throw pillows?” Aubrey asked while turning back, just in time for the small decorative pillow to smack her in the face. She sputtered in shock as Dani burst out laughing once more. “Why you little…” 

Dani was bent over clutching her stomach in glee and didn’t notice Aubrey pick up one of the large pillows by the end. Before Dani had time to catch her breath, Aubrey had brought the pillow down on Dani’s head with a thump. 

“Hey!” Dani squealed, throwing her hands up to block a second blow; wrenching the pillow from Aubrey’s grasp. Without pausing to think, Aubrey bent back down and grabbed another pillow off the floor and swung it at Dani’s midsection. Before it could connect, though, Dani had jumped back and swung her pillow up at Aubrey’s face, smacking her once more. The impact didn’t hurt at all, of course, it was the principle of the matter. 

Aubrey bent down and swatted Dani at the knees, who yelped and brought her pillow down on Aubrey’s shoulders. Aubrey countered with a quick whack to the stomach and then one to Dani’s head as Dani began to shriek with laughter. 

Aubrey stopped, gasping for air as she watched Dani throw her head back in joy, transfixed by how her blonde hair caught the afternoon sun. It was in this moment of hesitation that Dani changed her attack. Without warning, she dropped her pillow and scooped up the old top sheet. Before Aubrey could realize what was happening, Dani had spun the sheet around her and wrapped her into a soft cottony cocoon before throwing her arms around her and tackling her to the mattress. 

Aubrey shouted and wriggled against the mattress as Dani sobbed with laughter, her arms wrapped around her torso.

“You evil imp!” Aubrey yelled. 

“You have no idea,” Dani giggled. 

“Let me go!” 

“Or what?”

“I’ll set this bitch on fire,” Aubrey said, but her smile made Dani seriously doubt that. 

“No you won’t,” Dani grinned. 

“The hell I won’t! Let me go!!” Aubrey yelled, rolling back and forth as Dani held her down. 

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Abraca fuck you!” 

At that, Dani burst out laughing once more and rolled off Aubrey, allowing her to free herself from the sheet’s grip. Aubrey tossed the sheet onto the ground with vigor before turning to face Dani, who lounged back on the bed like a cat who had just had a dish of milk. 

Aubrey stopped, unable to help herself as she stared down at Dani. Dani, whose eyes glittered with mirth and whose lips were pink and smooth… Before she could stop herself. Aubrey bent down and pressed Dani’s mouth to hers. 

A soft purring noise buzzed against Aubrey’s chest as Dani reached up and laced her fingers through Aubrey’s short hair, pulling her closer before breaking the kiss with a wide smile. 

“Oh thank God,” Dani sighed. “I really didn’t know what I was going to do if that didn’t work.” 

“I mean, you could’ve just asked me out…” Aubrey muttered, still staring at Dani’s face in awe. 

“Like you did?” Dani asked, her eyebrow arched in skepticism. Aubrey shrugged. Touche. “In any case, I owe Barclay big time.” 

“Oh?” Aubrey asked, scooting a bit closer. 

“Yeah, I told him I’d peel potatoes for a month if he put you on linens with me,” Dani smirked. Aubrey blushed. 

“And the pillow fight was your big plan?” 

“Well, once me laying across the bed didn’t work…” Dani winked. 

“Oh. It worked. Believe me,” Aubrey shuddered despite herself. Dani snickered and ran her nails over her hair. “Mmmph.”   
Dani pulled Aubrey down for another kiss that was quick and sweet before breaking away. 

“So, hey, Dani… I’m new to these parts, would you want to go out sometime and show me what Keplarians do for fun?” Aubrey asked. Dani beamed up at her. 

“Why Aubrey Little, I never thought you’d ask!” 

“Oh my God,” Aubrey groaned, flopping onto her back. “You’re insufferable.” 

Dani giggled, sitting up next to her on the bed. 

“Now, now. I did let you take me to bed before you bought me dinner.” 

Aubrey choked on her next words, a coughing fit wracking through her chest as she turned beet red. Dani clapped her on the back a few times before climbing off the bed and helping Aubrey to her feet. 

“Come on, Lady Flame, let’s get out of here before Barclay gets back and starts wondering where we are.” 

“What about the bed,” Aubrey asked, motioning at the absolutely wrecked covers and strewn about pillows. 

“Eh, there are five other rooms that are set up; this one shouldn’t be needed for a while,” Dani shrugged. Aubrey’s jaw dropped as Dani flashed her another wicked smile. Without a word, Aubrey leaped forward and chased after Dani’s darting form. She just managed to snake her arms around her torso as Dani reached the door. 

With a huff, Aubrey threw her shoulder into the door, half pinning Dani to the wall with her back to Aubrey’s stomach. Dani laughed and half-heartedly squirmed against Aubrey’s embrace. In response, Aubrey bent down and placed a small kiss on the side of Dani’s neck. Dani let out a hiss between clenched teeth. 

“Oh. You like that?” Aubrey asked, holding Dani still against her. Dani nodded, fixing Aubrey with a look that would melt butter. Aubrey smirked and dropped her arms. “Noted.” 

Dani scoffed, shaking her head, bemused. 

“Oh, I’m going to get you, Aubrey Little,” Dani opened the door and walked out into the empty hallway. 

“Bet you will,” Aubrey retorted, following closely behind, the clean linens all but abandoned in the empty room.


End file.
